Things Better Left Unsaid
by UchihaNightFlower
Summary: -BL- Roxas and Axel have always been there for each other. What will be their next step? Will there be a next step? Or...


**_Disclaimer:_** Don't own Kingdom Hearts :(

**_A/N_** My very first Kingdom Hearts fanfic :) I love AxelRoxas and RikuSora and loads of other pairings but okay whatever. I was inspired all of a sudden and well yeah. Well, it took me about…an hour to write this. It's not the best, but I quite like it, even though I know in a year or two, I'd come back and throw it in the trash. ENJOY!_****_

_'Text' -- Thinking_

_"Text" -- Talking _

_(Text) -- Author's note _

_**(Number) -- Refer to bottom of the chapter for notes**_****

****

**Things Better Left Unsaid **

Roxas sighed. He stared at the wall across from where he lay, in Axel's lap. A smile graced his delicate features. Axel's smell wrapped him in warmth and his arms draped comfortably around Roxas's small waist. The sun was setting, and the night air began filtering through the small crack of the open window. Roxas closed his eyes and leaned is head back on Axel's strong shoulder and sighed contently as Axel began fiddling with a lock of his blonde hair.

Axel and Roxas have been friends ever since forever. They were practically made for each other. They joined sports together, played together and sometimes, Axel would just climb in from the window, drop down on his friend's bed and fall into dead-sleep right then and there. Not that Roxas minded. He never had to explain anything to his parents when they find him curled up against Axel in the morning. His mom would just smile and sing, "Wake up, sunshines, time for breakfast!"

And sometimes, it's the other way around. Roxas would climb up that old tree outside and throw rocks at Axel's window until he opened it to help Roxas's small figure jump in. Aunt Vickie always smiled at him in the morning and prepared and extra big breakfast just for the blonde. "You gotta get some meat on your bones, young man! Look at you! You barely fit your pants! And your arms! You look like you are wearing a bag!" she would say, and Axel would laugh at him until Roxas threw something at his head.

Axel's flaming red hair was a result from his mother. She always took pride in his red hair. Aunt Vickie always laughed to herself while she combed through Axel's hair, braiding it and unbraiding it and triple-braiding it when he decided to let it grow long.

Roxas reached up and brushed Axel's hair through his fingers. They were so soft and silky, despite all the spikes here and there. There's another thing he and Axel had in common. Their hair never lay flat. No matter how much gel or water of brushing they do, their hair would always defy all gravity.

Roxas remembered when he was in 4th grade, a very snobby 5th grade kid came up to him and sneered, "Hey! What's with you _stupid_ hair? How much _gel_ do you put on it to make it so spiky and _stupid_? I bet your daddy ain't even have the money to _buy_ you the gel. You're so _stupid_. Are you trying to look cool?" **(1) **

And of course, Roxas, being Roxas, started crying. And in crying, I mean really _crying_. Tears and snot and scream. He cried and bawled until a 4th grade, too-tall-too-skinny-too-lanky-Axel came running and before Roxas could see what was going on, Axel punched the snobby kid who had insulted his friend. The kid ended up with a bloody nose and a broken front tooth. They both got sent to the principal's office and their parents were contacted.

Roxas remembered that he ran to Axel the moment he stepped out of the principal's office and knocked him down with a tearful hug, "I'm sorry! It's all my fault! No, it's my hair's fault! I'm sorry, Axel!" Axel laughed and whispered to Roxas, "Your hair is fine. See? My hair sticks out like yours! Don't say you don't like your hair, because I like mine, and I don't want you insulting my hair."

The blonde nodded and cried some more as Axel lifted them both off the ground. "So, Rox! You're paying for my lunch today! Since you got me into trouble, deal? Deal! Race you to lunch!"

Roxas chuckled at the memory. Now that he thought about it, he found it quite stupid that he had cried about his hair before.

"What's so funny?" asked Axel.

"Remember the hair thing in 4th grade? I was thinking about how out of place you looked back then." said Roxas, smiling.

Axel frowned and then laughed quietly, "You were so dumb, crying like a girl."

Roxas slapped Axel's face gently and pouted. Axel just laughed and buried his face in the blonde locks, inhaling the scent of his friend.

As they grew up they went through a lot more than just hair. They both had girlfriends in middle school until Axel found out he didn't even swing that way. Soon after, Roxas's girlfriend broke up with him. She was a nice girl and broke up with him in the gentlest way, but Roxas still cried his eyes out over her. Axel was there beside him, with a tissue box in hand and five more beside him just in case. After the crying, Axel bought him a box of his favorite ice cream. He never paid him back.

The night Roxas began to figuring out _his_ sexuality was also the night he gave his first kiss. They were in their sophomore year. He and Axel stayed after to finish their science project and were going home at around 8:45. Axel was driving Roxas home when the blonde said he really needed to go to the bathroom. They stopped at an old gas station to let Roxas take care of his business. Axel was leaning against the car watching him go.

As Roxas came out of the stinky bathroom, he passed a table of middle-aged, soot-covered men leering at him, "Here, kitty, kitty, kitty." The other's laughed. Another man cooed in a sickly-sweet voice, "Is that a little cute boy? He looks just like a girly-girl!" The men all started laughing. Roxas looked away and began hurrying back to the car as a grimy hand shot out to grab the blonde's arm, "Hey, wait just a second! We were just kidding! Come sit with us, kid!" they chuckled, "Yeah, we'll be reeeal nice to you!" **(2)**

Roxas squirmed, "Let go!"

He was responded by a loud outburst of laughter. "He's s-s-c-cared!" one man purred in a high voice.

"Roxas?"

The blonde turned to see his friend walking towards him, trying to see what's going on in the dim light.

"Axel…" Roxas breathed. The arm let go. Roxas rushed towards Axel as one man stood up, staring straight at the redhead. Axel stared right back, before he dipped his head down and caught Roxas's lip with his own, still staring at the man from the corner of his eye, daring him to come closer. Roxas gasped, then slowly closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Axel's neck.

The men didn't back off. Instead, one said, "Get on outta here! I don't want no faggots makin' out in front of this station! Go on, fuck off! You fags're lucky I ain't shooting at'yo dicks right now! Now scat!"

Axel straightened up and pulled Roxas to the car by the waist. Roxas was dazed. He was shaking a bit, though he didn't know if it was from the kiss of the fear.

"Axel, I'm sorry. I always cause you trouble…and…that…" Roxas sputtered and faltered.

"Its okay, Rox. No matter what, I'll be there. We'll protect each other. You'll always be my little sister." Axel turned to him, ruffled his hair and winked.

"Little…what!? I'm **not** a girl!"

Axel laughed loudly and Roxas sat back in his chair, pouting. Axel started the car and the ride went smoothly. He pulled up in front of Roxas's house and cut the engine.

"Axel…" Roxas started, blushing a bit.

"Hmm…?"

"About the kiss…" he began. The truth is, Roxas had never kissed anyone before. Except for his mom. All he did with his girlfriend was hold hands.

"Don't worry about it," muttered Axel, "Just helping you out."

"No! I mean…could you…" Roxas blushed heavily as Axel gave him an odd look, "could you…do it again…?"

The silence that followed was the longest in his life. The blonde thought he would die of too much blood on his face before he felt delicate fingers lifting his chin. Axel leaned down towards Roxas and captured his lips. Roxas closed his eyes and pulled Axel closer. The redhead decided to be bold and licked Roxas's lips. Roxas gasped and pulled away. Axel looked at him questioningly. Roxas looked down, then leaned up towards his friend and gave him a quick kiss on the lips before running to his house.

The next day, it was as if nothing had happened. Neither one of the boys mentioned what happened the night before. Now all they did was hug and hold hands.

Roxas sighed. He furrowed his eyebrows and stopped stroking Axel's hair. Maybe…just maybe…could they? I mean, they've been friends since forever. Could they handle the next step?

"Ax…"

"Hmm…" Axel's voice was now sleepy and heavy.

Roxas turned to look at his friend. His sea blue eyes met violent green ones.

"I…want to tell you something …" whispered Roxas.

"Well…" Axel shifted so he was sitting more upright, "I sorta wanted to ask you something also."

"Okay…" murmured Roxas looking down at his hands.

They sat in silence. Then Roxas looked Axel in the eye. Those forest green eyes reflected…love…and warmth. They sat like that, searching into each other's eyes for the answer of a question not yet asked.

"You know what? Never mind…" Roxas said as he leaned up to give his best friend a chaste kiss on the lips.

"Yeah," Axel relaxed back into the pillows, "never mind…"

Roxas leaned on Axel's chest and sighed. He was content with their relationship right now. The silent love they felt for each other was undeniable, even if they aren't an official couple. But they both know how awkward it would be if they took their bond to the next step. Maybe…just maybe…maybe later…maybe tomorrow, or next week, or…who knows? But right now…right now, there are some things you are just not ready for; there are some things that are better left unsaid.

* * *

**Me and Tesi: **

**(1)** I have been in 5th grade and met a lot of 5th grade kids and I have a friend whose sister is in 5th grade. Trust me. 'Stupid' is part of their everyday vocabulary.

**(2)** These men aren't gay. I just thought that since Roxas looked so much like a girl…you know…

**LESSON:** Okay, so this is not a pointless story. There is actually a _LESSON_ to be learned. Really, teens my age think they can handle a lot, but most of them can't. It's always sad to see the middle schoolers wearing make up, miniskirts, having boyfriends and girlfriends. One, they are wasting their youth and care-free times worrying about adult problems they shouldn't be having. Two, relationships are complicated! And in my belief, it's not that good to date at a young age. (E.g. middle school, fifth grade, etc.) It should be thought over for a long time, and you have to know your partner, not just date them because they are hot and you've met them for like, ten minutes in history class.

You're probably going, 'Why the hell is she taking time to write this and not the other story? HUH?!' well…I'm taking a short break from Living It Hard and writing whatever inspires me. Yeah. And end of the year assignments SUCK! I'm so crammed full of the shit the teachers expect us to do!

**P.S.:** You guys have to read my profile if you want to know anything about what's going on with me and my story.

**-UNF **


End file.
